


Let me help you

by H_esh00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boyfriend Tom Holland, F/M, Tom Holland/Reader - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, potentional sickness, tom holland angst, tom holland fic, tom holland fluff, tom holland x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_esh00/pseuds/H_esh00
Summary: He worries about you, a lot. Tom can't help himself when he gets mad at you for not taking your health seriously. He wants to help you and does everything he can.(Based off of this prompt: Tommy realizing that reader's getting really sick but she hates hospitals so he has to find a really good way to convince her to go to see a doctor.)
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on Tumblr which turned into 2 small parts, but I put them both together in one part here.

The look in his eyes, the tears that started to slowly fall from the corner of his eyes.

“Sweetheart, I’m not trying to be selfish, but if this actually is as serious as I think, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that I didn’t push you to get help.” the words fell quietly from Tom’s lips. 

You knew that he overheard you talking to your best friend on the phone talking about how much worse the pain has become these past few days. You didn’t really know what it was but it wasn’t just _nothing_ like you tried to assure Tom. 

“But-” You started but was cut off by now his sudden anger.

“No, _but_ , I know that you can feel it too that this is something serious. Babe, you haven’t been able to get out of bed for the past couple of days because of the pain.” His emotions were all over the place. “I promise I will be by your side in the hospital. I will get you your favorite food every day so you don’t have to eat hospital food. Please, just let’s go and see a doctor” The plea in his voice finally convinced you. You hated seeing him like this. This terrified look in his eyes made you realize how much he actually loved you.

\----

Every minute felt like an hour. The waiting room was full of people of all ages and everyone had different problems. A kid around 5 years old was crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. His mother said something about his ear. An old lady had broken her ankle and was squirming in pain. And here you sat, with the sharp pain in your lower abdomen that hadn’t left you.

You went through every possible scenario in your head. _What if it is my womb. Is something wrong with my intestines_. 

The horror movie in your brain was interrupted by the caress of Tom’s hand on your thigh. The touch calmed you instantly, giving you the peace that your mind needed. 

“I’m here baby, whatever it is, I’m here with you through it all, right here beside you” He planted a kiss on top of your head and let you lean your head on his shoulder. 

He was your peace, he was the calm you needed. You didn’t know what you had done to deserve someone like him, but you were so thankful for having him in your life.

After 45 minutes of waiting, your name was finally called and hand in hand with Tom, you went into the doctor’s room.

“Now, do you want to tell me what’s been bothering you?” The doctor was in his late 60s and had a full white beard as if it was a piece of cloud glued to his face. 

After telling Dr. Telford about your symptoms, he took a look at you, and then Tom. He did some tests including urine tests, ultrasound and a lot of touching and poking on your stomach. 

“It’s really nothing to worry about. It’s just your appendix and we have to do surgery and remove it. It’s more common than you think. But…” The pause in the doctor’s voice didn’t help your nerves. Not at all.

“… we have to be more careful, so the embryo doesn’t get hurt in any way”

“Wait what? What do you mean embryo?” Tom’s voice trembled. The fear of the pain resulting in some horrible disease now turned into a brain freeze for both you and Tom. His hand now held yours more firmly and his thumb gently caressed the back of your hand. 

“Yeah, you young lady, are pregnant. 7 weeks.” 

You were speechless. _A baby?_ You turned your head towards Tom sitting next to you. His eyes were filled with tears, tears of joy. The smile on his face was so bright it could probably light up a whole auditorium. His smile was infectious and made you smile even bigger.

“We are having a baby.” Tom’s whisper barely coherent and shaky. 

“We are having a baby.” You confirmed his statement. The happiness that the both of you felt in that moment made you forget about all the nerves that you felt before coming to the hospital. Right then and there, you were the happiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave feedback.


End file.
